


Sky dance

by dodostad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodostad/pseuds/dodostad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You race through the corridors with your orange tail brushing against your laughing friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky dance

You race through the corridors with your orange tail brushing against your laughing friends. When you finally make it to the outer deck of you ship, only Jade is out of breath. She declares that you and John are filthy cheaters. John only laughs in response, still floating, and raises his hand to point to the sky.

You encircle Jade with your arm and pull her along with you to the air surrounding the ship. John takes a hold of your other hand, and you twirl and dance and laugh while stars flash and disappear all around you.


End file.
